eh? whats a title?
by brightnettle13
Summary: foaly dies and in his will he requests artemis take his place.possible artemisholly rated t for later chapters.my first fic hope u likeytheres a very weird twist to this lol very..weird...cause im weird muahah
1. Chapter 1

EH? WHATS A TITLE?

Disclaimer:I OWN NOTHING!

Gabe:(warningly) katelyn…..

Me:oh!fine take the fun outta everything! (muttering) u big bully

Gabe:I herad that now get on with thedamndisclaimer!

Me:fine! I don't own artemis fowl!there u happy?

Gabe:no.ll be happy when this story is over and I can leave----

Me:will u at least stop glaring at me if u do the disclaimer for next chappy?

Gabe………………….?

Chapter1

It was any normal day at fowl manor..the sun was shiny the walls around the manor look specially dangerous today……and artemis was acting like he had a stick up his ass… as usual.''butler! close the blinds the sun is glaring up the screen!'',snapped an irritated artemis,who was currently tak-ing away at the kewboard.''and could you open the window so holly can get in please.'',artemis smirked.he wasn't dumb those fairy shields didn't fool him. (bipolar much?)

Butler sighed and walked over to the window opening it and letting adistressed looking holly glide into the room.''darvit fowl! If you knew I was there then why didn't you open the window sooner? I have something to tell you..'',holly sighed,this wasn't the best of news.''well get on with it holly ,im busy!''holly sighed again and stated flatly'' foaly is dead and he stated in his will for you to take his place in the opps booth…''

Artemis sat there stunned.foaly dead?how? as if to read his mind holly said'' he was tweaking one of his inventions ,when it blew up.it took the whole opps booth.theres nothing left,so you will have to wait until weget it fixed up.then you can move.'' ''why me though?why does he want me to take his place?why not one of his technies or..or why me?'' Holly sighed again rubbing her temples.''artemis this is as much a shock to me as it is to you.but foaly clearly stated in his will that he wanted you to take his place ,because you knew his equipment and whatnot better than most of his best technies.and you are more able to build new machinery.'',she finished with a sigh''and don't ask me why he thinks you could build better machinery im just the message giver.''holly stared at the shocked artemis and thoughthis is going to be a very,very long night.

end chapter

ack!i hope u liked it.review if u want me to continue.. and flames are welcome.ill use them for when i go raiding.im a first timer so srry if it sucked...brightnettle13


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ARTEMIS FOWL,OR THE OOC DUDE IM ADDING INTO MY STORY( i dunno when im adding him though lol)

Gabe: about time youve added a chapter slow poke

me:-scoffs- well jeez im sorry. ive been sooo busy..

gabe: just finish so i can go eat a baklava

me: fine im startin im startin

Chapter 2

Artemis sat at his desk with Holly hovering at his shoulder.He sighed aggrivately and turned to her

closing the lid of his laptop with a click.'' Holly do please sit down and stop breathing

down my back as if ive done something wrong.'' He got up from his seat and crossed the room Holly following behind him

red faced.'' Fowl! i know you. and knowing you your plotting to get away so you dont have to take Foalys place!''

She continues following and Artemis turned around glaring, his voice cold.''For your information Miss.Short i was seeing

about what excuse i can use to get my parents off my back. i was emailing them.'',he turned back around and

continued walking down the hall,entering to where Butler, a confused Juliet, and an as usual ,the red faced Julius Root sat contemplating where to go from there.

As soon as Artemis sat down Root rounded on him.Artemis sighed and rubbed his temples. he had been doing that alot lately he noticed.

He kept his replies short not really wanting to talk to anyone. he was plotting. but not for the reason Holly thought he was. See. he had a thought..

what if Foaly didnt die because of his invention malfunctioning? what if it was murder?He debated for a moment wether he should voice his thoughts or keep them to himself.

After a moment he gave in and looked up at root. A silencing look.''I. have a theory. Foaly was the best inventor

under and above the world. With the exception of me'',he smirked then continued.,'' IM sorry but i just cant see him tweaking one of his inventions and then it blowing up,

I mean.. its Foaly were talking about here..'', By then Artemis was already pacing the room.''My theory is that this was a well plotted and well carried out murder.''

Silencing at his words. Everyone sat there staring, each with a different look of his own.All of which didnt hold even the littlest hint of a suggestion. _hey yall. well that was the end of chapter 2. im very sorry for the wait, alot of crap has been goin on and ive had no time to really write. i know this is a sucky chapter but itll get better once i get to writing again. R &R  
brightnettle13_


End file.
